peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3
Characters introduced in this season: Self-Absorbed Bounty Hunter: Hades (Hercules) Extras with Hades: Pain and Panic (Hercules) New allies supposed to work for Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew: Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) Beautiful villainous bounty hunter who appears in one episode only: Katella (The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Episode "Zoobotnik") Season 3 episode count: 24 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for Hercules' Life Synopsis: Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew steal the Medilaser and after Hercules is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must race to get the Medilaser back and save Herc. Season 3 Episode 2: Hades the Evil Fiery Bounty Hunter of the Cocoa Swamp Synopsis: After Team Tommy Pickles and the Dazzlings are called up by Team Powerruff to save them from an evil bounty hunter named Hades and his goons, Pain and Panic, they must try to get the three villains in jail before Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew recruit him. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Wario and Mighty Waluigi Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Tommy Pickles, Wario and Waluigi are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Waluigi and Mighty Wario and it's up to Team Tommy Pickles to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Zoohammer Synopsis: While investigating the disappearances of the creatures of Magixland, as well as Chirithy's disappearance, Team Tommy Pickles eventually discover Katella is behind their disappearances. Then when Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew team up with her, Team Tommy Pickles pretend to let themselves get captured by the villains in order to bust everyone out, which they did. And then they decide to pay the villains back by having Swackhammer and Katella attempted wedded, then called off when Mama Swackhammer got the call about this, when they learn of Katella's immediate crush on Swackhammer. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, two cows drink some and turns into an unstable angry mutant form. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Rat Synopsis: With the Rat King and a vengeful bald Sedusa's help, Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Rat by holding Team Rocket and Sweet Pea hostage. However, Meowth and Sweet Pea are the only ones that escape and must help Team Tommy Pickles and their allies rescue Jessie and James and protect the Maltese Rat. Season 3 Episode 7: Hades Meets the Rat King Synopsis: While trying to find Team Tommy Pickles in order to get revenge, Hades, Pain, and Panic, at first, get captured by the Rat King for unexpectantly trespassing in his lair, only to secretly escape. At the same time, the news crew are sent to solve the mystery of the stolen pesticide truck and Team Tommy Pickles are training (Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 8: The Yoshi Who Knew Too Much Synopsis: After Swackhammer is accidentally blasted by a laser while helping Jafar and their crew test out their plot to make a Yoshi replica, he thinks he is Yoshi. However, Team Tommy Pickles must find out what Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew are plotting with Swackhammer's switched-up mind's help, all the while help rescue the real Yoshi, whom Megara placed under a kung-pow spell on craving candy no more as punishment for eating one candy too many. Season 3 Episode 9: Ed's Birthday Synopsis: Team Tommy Pickles secretly prepare a surprise birthday party for Ed, but Ed, however, thinks everyone forgot his birthday and runs away, only to get captured by Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew and held hostage for Team Tommy Pickles' trap of doom. Season 3 Episode 10: The Creation of Rodney Copperbottom and Fender Synopsis: After Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew create Rodney Copperbottom and Fender to copy Team Tommy Pickles' fighting abilities and then capture them so they can be defeated, Team Tommy Pickles was able to counter the plot by reprogramming Rodney and Fender, while at the same time, the heroes deal with the Gangreen Gang's colds. Season 3 Episode 11: Hercules and Megara Gone Synopsis: Learning that Herc and Meg have gone away into retirement and requesting Team Tommy Pickles to disband, they do so reluctantly. However, everyone in Team Tommy Pickles, except Tommy, Chirithy, and Team Rocket, are captured by Swackhammer, Jafar, their crew, the Rat King, Hades, Pain, and Panic and it's up to them, the News Crew, and two mysterious masked figures to save them and stop the villains. Season 3 Episode 12: Journey to the Center of Magixland Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to it's underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 13: Grumps of the Jungle (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Team Tommy Pickles and their allies, as well as Bebop, Rocksteady, Dick, Muttley, Wario, and Waluigi, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 14: Revenge of the Sticky Bandits (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While out to solve why Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew are stealing cryoginetic samples, Team Tommy Pickles must find Mulan and Kimi, who vanished, with some help from Team Powerruff and the Rat King. Little do they know, it was actually Marv and Harry who kidnapped Kimi and Mulan in order to use them as bait to lure Team Tommy Pickles and even Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew into a trap. Season 3 Episode 15: Tommy Who? Synopsis: After Tommy bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now his friends must race to restore his memory when the Rat King and then Swackhammer and Jafar trick Tommy into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 16: The Usual Switcheroo Synopsis: During a battle against Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, Team Tommy Pickles accidentally blasts Cloud and Shredder and Sora and Vanitas with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Season 3 Episode 17: A Date to Remember (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Tommy Pickles and their allies help Jessie and James, as well as the Gangreen Gang and Dazzlings, have a fun date together. (No villains appear in this episode) Season 3 Episode 18: The Good News Bears (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Team Tommy Pickles and their allies face off against Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew in a baseball game to determine the fate of the title of King of the Pixl Village. Season 3 Episode 19: Fool's Gold (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies race against Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew to find the buried treasure before they do. Season 3 Episode 20: Flower Power (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must restore the plant life of Magixland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 21: The Three Musketpans (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: While fighting against Swackhammer and Jafar's crew for the Impervium, Tommy bumps his head and again, he loses his memory, only this time, he thinks he is D'Artagnan from "The Three Musketeers." Season 3 Episode 22: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Relocating the Impervium, Team Tommy Pickles and their allies must get it within Rudy and Rex's group's hangout before Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew find it. Season 3 Episode 23: Showdown Time Part 1 (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew go on a rampage on both Magixland and the world and it's up to Team Tommy Pickles and their allies to stop them. Season 3 Episode 24: Showdown Time Part 2 (Tommy Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The fate of Magixland and the world rests on Team Tommy Pickles and their allies' shoulders as they fight for it against Swackhammer, Jafar, and their crew. For series: Tommy Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies